Shalori
by dragonnerd445
Summary: Raistlin gets sick and Dalamar has to care for him. During that time he comes to relize just how much his Shalafi means to him. ONE-SHOT DalamarxRaistlin ONE-SIDED


_Shalori _

_**Disclaimer**_

_**All characters c/o Margaret Weiss & Tracy Hickman (DragonLance) Raistlin, Dalamar, etc. I do not own them in any way. **_

**It was dark out now at the Tower of High Sorcery. The sun had done it's days work and the three moons now greeted the skies. Each one casting it's own eerie light onto the earth. The silver and red ones light was particularly most eerie. Combined they cast what appeared to be a bloody hue onto the Towers obsidian coat. **

**This was all noticed by Dalamar as he went about his nightly duties. Putting spell books back in their place, sweeping up or cleaning up in general. And doing whatever else his **_**Shalafi **_**wished of him. As he went about sweeping, his mind kept wandering. It had been bothering him lately, the health of his **_**Shalafi. **_**Mind you, it had always been weak and frail. Sometimes even to the point of death itself. But amazingly, he always fought and won the battle with Death. In a way, Dalamar wasn't surprised. Raistlin had been fighting with Death since infancy. **

**His Elven eyes peered out the window at this thought. What if he didn't win this time? What if Death finally took what was most precious away from him? The blood-red light already seemed to hold the answer. He didn't know how long he stood there, eyes widened with fear. He found his throat sealed up and unable to speak. Terror welled up inside him threatening to burst. Death was coming…coming for his master, his **_**Shalafi**_** his- Suddenly a fit of intense gasping and coughing interrupted his dark thoughts. Dalamar was quickly brought back to reality. **

**The horrific sounds were coming from downstairs. The Tower being immensely tall and large, it took a lot for sound to carry this far up into it. And that was what worried Dalamar. He quickly approached the door and headed down the stairs. It wasn't the coughing fits that worried him, oh no not at all. Raistlin's health was so shattered and weak that it wasn't uncommon for him to be up all night hacking his head off. And from the look of where the moons were in the sky, that's what was probably going on tonight.**

**~**~**

**Raistlin sat at his desk., mindlessly trying to study up on his spell books. Normally he would be totally immersed in this activity. Absorbed completely into the comfort of his magic. But not tonight. Tonight was completely different. Raistlin found it difficult to focus on even the simplest of things. His head swam and throbbed intensely. His eyes burned and watered. And his throat and chest ached with such pain that it felt as if Takhisis herself was ripping into his flesh. Not that this was anything new to him. He'd been in chronic constant pain ever since he'd taken The Test. He'd been the cause of it. It was his own doing. But Raistlin did it for power, and had no qualms about the issue. Well, maybe a few. But he'd never speak of those to anyone.**

**Right now Raistlin was just desperately trying to get his mind focused on something else. Anything but the pain and sickness he was feeling. He'd tried sleep, but that simply failed him. His aching screaming body tormenting him at night. **

**His vision went blurry once more as he stared at the parchment. A hand irritably wiped them as another fit of coughing escaped him. This was a bad one. His throat seemed to seize up preventing all breath. His chest burned and cried out. The air around him seemed to be taunting him, all around him but he was unable to draw air. He might as well have been drowning because that's what it felt like to him right now. **

**In a state of panic Raistlin tried to reach his staff, but the simple act of even standing proved too much as he blacked out colliding onto the floor.**

**That was where Dalamar found him. Rushing over quickly he knelt down beside him. He was still in an intense stage of coughing, this time coupled with gagging. It sounded awful. No, he'd never seen his master sick like this…ever. Thinking quickly, Dalamar gently grabbed Raistlin's head and tilted it to the side, just incase he vomited he wouldn't choke on it. Then, he took the herbal drink that he'd prepared for him and tried to get him to drink. Normally, Raistlin made the mixture himself. It seemed to help with his coughing attacks and brought him a few hours rest. But this time Dalamar suspected that either the mixture wasn't helping in this case, or his **_**Shalafi**_** forgot to drink it earlier. More then likely it was the first one. Raistlin **_**never**_** forgot to drink his mixture. Bringing his head forward, Dalamar tipped the cup to Raistlin's lips. Almost instantly Raistlin felt his body ease somewhat. The crippling pain was still there, but at least he could breath now. **

"**Dalamar…" he spoke very quietly. Raistlin's voice always came as a whisper, so quite that if Dalamar had been human, he would've had to strain to hear him. But his Elven hearing picked it up just fine. **

"**Easy **_**Shalafi **_**you just took a bad fall." **

**Instantly Raistlin flashed his apprentice a cold icy stare. Those eyes. Those eyes that saw nothing but death. ..they chilled Dalamar to his soul. **

"**I am very aware of that **_**apprentice. **_**What I mean is what are you doing here? You know very well not to disturb me when I'm in this room. Explain yourself." **

**Indeed Dalamar was not allowed to bother his master. He was only allowed entrance to this room if Raistlin granted it to him. If this had been any other situation, Dalamar rightly would've been terrified of his wrath. But right now concern overrode his feelings of fear. **

"**Forgive me **_**Shalafi**_**, but you do seem ill. If I may be so bold but you need rest. Allow me to help you." as he spoke these words he knew almost instantly that they would cause him to incur the mage's anger. Raistlin wanted help from **_**no one, **_**regardless of the situation. Dalamar knew that Raistlin's insufferable smothering over-protective twin brother Caramon was to blame for this. The mage liked what little independence he had. He didn't need others rubbing what he could and couldn't do in his face. **

**As Raistlin felt Dalamar slowly lift and cradle him in his arms, anger filled his soul. "Put me down I say. Unhand me, unhand me now!" Dalamar payed no mind as he walked slowly up the tower stairs. Soon, be it from either the movement or the flickering gentle glow of the torches lining the wall, Raistlin found himself dozing off. The pain becoming too much for him to bear. **

**He was so close, so close to finding solace in sleep, but that was quickly shattered as he felt Dalamar wake him gently. "Hmm, what!? Raistlin said rather irritably. As his eyes slowly came into focus, which took a while cause his head was twirling like mad now, he slowly realized he was in the Bathing Quarters. **

"**You need a bath **_**Shalafi**_**. And besides, this will help immensely with your sickness and aches in your body, whatever's causing it." **

**Normally, Raistlin would've cursed Dalamar and demanded to be brought back downstairs, saying he was alright. But the pain and dizziness overtook him and he barely even registered Dalamar's words. One of the thoughts floating in the back of his mind was, **_**Isn't this just lovely? Only 28 and needing help in the damned bath! Suppose that's what I get for making the deal with….**_

**Dalamar slowly and gently peeled off Raistlin's velvet black robes. It was only then that he realized the extent of his illness. All over his body felt hot and feverish to the touch. And not just how it normally felt. It was clear that Raistlin was indeed sick. As the cold air hit him, the young mage shivered rapidly. Not wanting him to get any sicker, the elf carefully picked him up and laid him gently in the welcoming hot water. Instantly it was bliss to his screaming body. The aches slowly seemed to ease away and even the pain in his chest eased up somewhat. The Elven herbal mixture the Dalamar had put in the water really seemed to be doing wonders for his sinuses as well. It was the first time Raistlin had felt relief in a long time. **

**As he let the warmth of the water consume him, his head rested on the side of the tub, eyes closed. He sighed contentedly. A small smile played on his lips as Dalamar began to bathe him. **

**~**~**

**After the bath Raistlin seemed to feel a little better, but he still felt rather ill. He'd decided that since the hot water had soothed his body, maybe he could get a decent night's sleep after all. Dalamar knew this and had carried him to his sleeping quarters. Yet another room his was not given access to , but given the circumstances… **

**He carefully sat the young mage on the bed and dressed him in clean black robes to wear. The clean cool fabric would feel good to his hot, feverish skin. He then laid Raistlin down easily and drew cool sheets and blankets over him. Raistlin was already asleep.**

**As Dalamar stood there quietly he realized just how much his **_**Shalafi**_** meant to him. But these were forbidden emotions, forbidden thoughts. Never would Dalamar be able to express his true feelings for his master. He knew all too well what the people of Krynn that of…that. To be gay in Krynn. He shuddered to think of it. But even this, the fear of execution, fear of **_**death**_** itself couldn't stop Dalamar. After all, if the young mage before him could fight death and win…whose to say he couldn't? With this thought Dalamar quietly leaned over and gave the young mage a small kiss on the cheek. It was barely more then a light brush of his lips.**

**Raistlin didn't even stir, and it was better that way. Dalamar knew in his heart this was all he could do. Going any farther would be tempting fate, and with the way the Gods were acting lately, he didn't feel comfortable challenging it just yet. One day though. One day he would let his **_**Shalafi**_** know his true feelings, no matter what the outcome. For now, this was enough. His master needed his rest.**

**Dalamar gently brushed the mage's silver hair with his fingertips as a parting gesture before turning to leave. With one last gaze as he was shutting the door, Dalamar caught the image of his **_**Shalori bathed in Lunitari's comforting light. **_

_**END **_


End file.
